


Mine|| Haikyuu!! One-Shots

by Analois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analois/pseuds/Analois
Summary: collection of guys with gorgeous thighs and reader





	1. Regret || Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> heck

   
He had been told frequently to cherish those around him before it's too late.  
        Oh how he wished he had listened.

~

        To Tsukishima Kei, Last Name] [Name] was just [Last Name] [Name]. She was nothing more than a bug. A pest. Bothersome. Irritating. The list could go on forever. At least, that was what he first thought.

        Similar to Yamaguchi, she was almost always found next to him. The three were in the same class, and year after all. Unlike Yamaguchi, Tsukishima spent much of his time ignoring the girl, and trying to put her down. She was worse than the idiot of a setter Kageyama, and more annoying than the orange haired midget. At least, that was what he first thought.  
   
        No matter what he said or did, it just wasn't enough to anger the girl, and that was what frustrated him. He took everything she gave him for granted. Her kindness, her company, everything. Whenever the middle blocker was upset, she would be the first one to arrive by his side. Whenever he needed her, she'd be there. Whenever she needed him, he wasn't there.  

        But the only thing or person he wanted at the moment was her.

        He just didn't realize how important [Name] was, how much he needed her until it was too late. 

        The day that Tsukishima would remember for the rest of his days happened on what seemed like an ordinary day. In the morning, birds sang their bright and cheery songs, as usual. In the afternoon, young children chased each other home, as usual. 

        Volleyball practice had ran late, and the sky was much darker than usual. The blond just wanted to get home, and begin the homework he had been assigned that day. However, the six foot giant didn't realize that the street light had changed from bright green, to a blinking red, than to just red. Instead of paying attention to the road as he was supposed to, his focus was preoccupied on the headphone cord he was trying to untangle. The last thing he had seen before he hit the asphalt was the blaring glare of a car's headlights. 

        "Watch out!"

        Those were the last things he heard.

        Those were also the last words that left [Name]'s lips. 

        Everything seemed to be in slow motion after that, as if the gods were teasing him.

        [Name]. The vehicle colliding with her small body. The screech of tires. The driver rushing out and immediately dialing emergency services. A small crowd gathering. The sirens of an ambulance arriving. His honey hued orbs widened as he scrambled towards the girl. He was unsuccessful as a policeman blocked him.

        The paramedics paid no attention to him which was understandable since he wasn't the one bleeding their insides out. Despite the police's attempt to clear bystanders from the scene, he was able to catch a few glimpses between their legs.

        A small flame of hope lit up inside him as a paramedic knelt next to his childhood friend. But the few words that he was able to hear extinguished any hope that he previously had.  
        "Nothing..can do."

        "Too late for....er."

        "..was so young..."

        His heart cracked at those words. The still gathering crowd shot the girl sorrowful looks, some wiping tears away. [Name]'s once vibrant (e/c) eyes were dull, and no signs of life were inside of them. Her silk like hair was damp and soaked with blood, and her once pink lips were a pale white.         
   
        It wasn't [Name] that lay there anymore. Instead, a corpse took her place.

        And it was at that moment,

        Tsukishima realized.

        He realized that he would never be able to thank her for everything she did for him. He realized that he never did anything that benefited her. He realized that she would never be there to watch his volleyball games. 

        He realized that she would never be by his side ever again.   
          
~          He took her for granted and now he paid the ultimate price.

-End-


	2. Please Come Back || Oikawa Tooru

A/N: Married!AU Older!AU (Reader and Oikawa are around 25 in this)  
~

The impact of the gusts of almost ice-cold air sent the male's hair to shiver ever so slightly, but the brown locks always returned to their original positioning. The sigh that escaped his incarnadine lips was nothing more than a cloud of fog in the cold air. 

His lover's favorite season was nearing, and his was ending. Why she always adored winter, he didn't know, and he probably never would. Despite his lack of adoration for the colder season, he couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory of the two of you waking up at the crack of dawn just to have a snowball fight.

He was bundled up in what one would expect from him. A bright red beanie that didn't nearly fit his hair, and a black scarf that was knitted by his 'one and only' was flapping behind him as if it was a cape. The black trench coat he wore suited him nicely, and his worn out sneakers crunched on the dead, dried out leaves that adorned the grey, cement pavement. Clutched in his hands were his partner's favorite flowers, daisies. 

He ignored the stares he received because of the delicate flowers, but he couldn't blame them. It was the end of autumn, and frost decorated the dead grass, so why would anybody in the right of mind be bringing flowers to their lover? Well, he had the answer to that: him.

*

The male was starting to regret not bringing his car. It was nearly a twenty minute walk to his loved one's abode, and he had unfortunately forgotten his gloves, causing his hands to be as cold as an icicle. 

FLASHBACK

Oikawa inserted the key into the door's lock, and turned sharply to the right, and again to the left. Once opened, he put his gloved hand on the knob of the door and twisted to the right while pushing at the same time. He was greeted with the familiar sent of home, and a blast of warm air. He quickly closed the door in order not to lose any of that precious heat. 

It was as cold as cold could be outdoors, and his thick winter jacket and gloves did absolutely nothing to protect him from that cold. Once he threw off his jacket and gloves, he padded into the kitchen where a girl stood. She was stirring something in a pot (which strongly smelled like soup), but it didn't matter to the male since he knew anything that she cooked would be delicious no matter what, and even if it wasn't he would still eat it.

Suddenly, a wicked idea popped into his head. A smirk popped onto his visage as he stalked over to where the petite female stood, he silently lifted the bottom of her shirt, and pressed his cold hands against her warm stomach. 

"Warrrm~."

This only caused a shriek to escape the female, and for the wooden spoon to fly out of her small hands. He reluctantly removed his hands as the female was turning around. Her normally warm eyes were as cold as the icicles that hung from the eaves. The smirk instantly dropped, and he knew he was in for a beating. 

FLASHBACK OVER

And boy did he get one. A chuckle left his pale lips as pushed through the black gates that 'guarded' your home. He was surprised in his own actions since he was so deep in thought, he didn't even realize that he had already arrived at his destination. 

His heart thumped faster and faster with each step took. It had been months since he had last seen you, and his grip on the flowers tightened. His eyes trailed over the garden that surrounded the one he was looking for. He wasn't surprised that he found his lover there, the garden was her favorite place after all. But sadly, the flowers and plants she had worked so hard on were wilting in the cold weather. The once bright and beautiful colors were now an ugly and dull brown. His heart ached at the sight of all of the girl's hard work coming to an end. 

He stopped once he was within ear range of the female, but still a good enough distance away. 

"I'm sorry for not visiting earlier, but I got the promotion I always wanted! Isn't that great?!" Despite the happy words, his voice lacked the enthusiasm that it used to have when he was in high school. 

"Hey! Wanna hear something funny?" 

No response.

"Yesterday I almost burned down the apartment trying to make pasta!" A faint chuckle escaped his lips, though the sound was quickly whisked away by the wind.

"Aw com'on [Name]-chan! You never hold grudges against me!" He nervously shuffled closer to the girl, a desperate attempt to hear her voice. Alas, he was only greeted with silence.

"All of your stuff is still back at the apartment, but you're not there anymore..."

Shaky racked breathes escaped his body as he struggled to maintain a smooth voice. The daisies were crushed in his hand, but the male paid no attention to it, or his surroundings. Both of his chocolate orbs were focused on his lover. 

"H-Hey, remember when you used to wake up at 5 in the morning and go outside in the snow even though you were sick?"

Silence.   
FLASHBACK  
It was a crisp, Saturday morning. It had snowed the day before, and the white fluff that had fallen from the sky sat temptingly outside the balcony door. Normally on such a day, [Name] would've been outside making snowmen with the neighboring children.   
She wasn't.  
Why? Well, she had foolishly played in the rain a few days ago and in result, had gotten a cold, which had turned into a fever. The doctor had advised her to stay in bed for the entire day, yet she couldn't help but leave the comforting warmth of the blankets. After all, it was the first snow fall.  
As quietly as she possibly could, she tiptoed over to the balcony door, and with a 'SWOOSH' it opened. Giggles left her lips as she stuck out her bare foot in attempt to touch the snow. Right before she was about to place her foot on the fluff, she was pulled back and the balcony door was once again closed.  
With a pout, she found herself being dragged back to bed by her husband.  
"Tooru~!" She whined, "I don't wanna be in bed, I wanna be in the snow!"   
Her oh so 'mature' husband' allowed a chuckle to leave his lips.   
"[Name]-chan! As your mature husband, I can't allow you to do so!"  
A dumbfounded look plastered itself onto her face. "But Tooru, you're not mature."  
"How mean~!" His signature pout rose on his face. After so many years, he still hadn't changed. As the female in bed giggled once again, she began to pull her lover's face towards her. Almost immediately, he was silent and began leaning towards her. Just as their lips were about to touch, the girl pulled back and leaped out of bed. Her petite hand tugged on the balcony door again, but this time she had successfully made it out. Her husband quickly followed suit.  
"Aw [Name]! You tricked me!"  
But before he could grumble about it, [Name] quickly planted a chaste kiss on his lips, which shut him up.   
.  
.  
.  
"Hey? Tooru?"  
"Yes [Name]-chan?"  
"I hope you get sick."  
"So rude~!"  
But the girl only laughed and tossed a misshapen ball of fluff at him.  
She missed.    

FLASHBACK OVER  
Oikawa almost smiled at the memory. Almost. The sight of [Name] brought him near the verge of tears, and the daisies slowly fluttered down to the ground.   
"[Name], what did I do for you to ignore me like this? Please.....! Just answer me!.............Please?" His voice was nothing more than a mere whisper at the end.  
"Please?"  
He just couldn't accept it.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
He just couldn't accept the fact that you were dead.

Oikawa [Name]

A beloved daughter, friend, and wife.

May she rest in peace.

20XX-20XX


End file.
